


Be Careful

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli come's home in the morning after a long travel, he finds a new pair of shoes by the door.</p><p>Not that much Angst, don't worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

It’s four a.m. and he’s tired. The fucking bags are heavy. The fucking weather’s cold and rainy. The fucking elevator’s not working ‘cause of the power outage. And he’s just tired.

 

As he opens the door he lets the heat breeze over him for a while, then walks in. A temperature this high in the apartment could only mean that Adam’s home. But it’s ok, because they’re ok. The break up words were like heart filled love notes as both of them spoke, it wasn’t sad, or heart breaking, it was a relief they both seeked for a long time.

 

He sees the two large suitcases next to the coat hanger in the hallway and that confirms that Adam is indeed home. If they were still in a relationship right now, Sauli would feel bad for actually forgetting Adam’s schedule, but this way it’s ok, he doesn’t have to be on alert anymore.

 

He’s about to take of his shoes when he notices something out of sorts, next to Adam’s neglectedly thrown boots, that Sauli would feel obligated to rightfully arrange if they were still together, there was another pair of worn out green trainers. Too small to be Adam’s and surely not his.

 

For just a second it hurt, but it’s ok. He slept with a guy or two too, what hurt was the fact that Adam was sloppy enough to bring someone to the apartment and keep them over night, he must have been drunk. He sets his shoes across from the two other pairs and his suitcases on the other wall and walks straight for the kitchen.

 

As he sits quietly in the dark, sipping on the hot tea he made himself to drink down the jet lag pills with he hears Adam’s bedroom door opening, it always made a little squeak. He smiles, he hopes he didn’t wake Adam, but he’s also glad that he gets to see him, after all, he’s leaving again in a few hours again.

 

But then he sees a smaller figure walking into the living room, it couldn’t be Adam. Sauli walks slowly towards the room, this person was tip toeing and looking around, clearly not aware of Sauli.

 

“Can I help you?” Sauli whispers and watches the guy nearly jump out of his skin.

 

“Shit! Who the hell are you?” He’s angry, but still maintaining the whisper. “Oh… oh, you’re the ex, I though you two split up, he told me that, you know.” He was clearly an asshole, but Sauli doesn’t judge.

 

“Yeah, we broke up and it’s not recent, but I still live here.” Sauli explains even if he doesn’t have to.

 

“Isn’t that a bit lame? Living with your ex?”

 

“I don’t _live_ with him, I pay half of the rent on this place too. But I don’t have to explain that to a person doing the walk of shame at four in the morning.” He sips on his tea and watches the guy walk towards the door.

 

“Whatever, it’s not my problem, I just wanted a good fuck and now I’m out.” Sauli watches him hurry to the door and stop to take his shoes on.

 

“The door’s locked.” Sauli says calmly.

 

“Well open it!” Sauli makes a side not reminder to ask Adam if “bitchy” is his new thing now.

 

“Sure.” Sauli puts the cup of tea down and walks in the hallway. “If you empty your pockets and leave your phone here first.”

 

“What? What the fuck’s you’re problem? Why would I do that?”

 

“Come on, don’t play dumb, you know as well as I do that when he wakes up in the morning and he’s sober he would  do this inspection too before letting you go, that’s why you’re off at this hour and in this storm.” The room lights up in a flash and a loud thunder, as to prove Sauli’s point.

 

“Why on earth would you care what I have on him? Wouldn’t you be happy if he had a little media downfall, he might even realize that he can’t trust other guys and take you back.” Sauli bites his lip and looks at the floor, now he really feels bad for Adam. He knows that he was Adam’s safety net, and now that he’s mostly gone Adam’s swinging higher than ever and he just took a big fall.

 

“You either give me your phone and whatever else you have in your jacket or I go wake him up. But I would rather save you that embarrassment.” Actually, he would rather save Adam that embarrassment.

 

“Fuck you bitch!” He pulls his pockets inside out and let’s some rings, necklaces and tissues fall down. Then he gives Sauli the phone.

 

“Just delete the pictures and give it back.”

 

“Nope, it’s not my place to look at them, write your name and address of the note pad on the fridge and he’ll mail it to you.” The guy shoves his phone into Sauli’s hands and walks into the kitchen cursing, scribbles on the fridge comes back. He traced mud everywhere, Sauli notices.

 

“Now open the fucking door!” Sauli does without a word. “And tell him he was a lousy drunk fuck!” And he stormed out.

 

Some people…

 

…..

Sauli closes the door quietly and walks back to the fridge with a sigh.

 

“Zak Ferrand” A name to a face, but he’ll probably forget both of them soon, he hopes at least.

 

He’s tired again, soar and sleepy, he doesn’t even think that it’s worth going to sleep, since he has to get up again soon, he might just take a bath. But first he rips the yellow note paper and bends it in half, address inside, and writes something before picking up the phone and heading for Adam’s room. He walks in carefully. It’s dark, but you could still see Adam’s naked form lying on the bed, chest slowly going up and down, eyelashes fluttering, blankets clearly pulled off of him, Sauli looks at the right side, empty, but still looks like someone slept there, the scent in the room is clear, the sweat on Adam’s skin makes it even more clear, but the look on his sleeping face is somewhat sad, lonely.

 

He grabs the blankets and pulls them over his body, slowly as not to wake him, then even more carefully he brushes a few strains of hair from his forehead and leans down to give him a light breezy kiss.

 

He set’s the phone with the note on top of it on the nightstand and leaves the room again.

 

He won’t be there when Adam wakes up, he knows it will be a long time before he’ll be by his sides in the mornings, but he will, someday.

 

…

 

“Zak Ferrand, 41 Rover st. L.A.”

 

…

 

“Please be more careful.

 

Mina rakastan sinua”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this was nice, fine and dandy, but who's up for some Sauli Koskinen/Bill Kaulitz now? Almost done, it's huuuge! ... lol


End file.
